So Adorable
by MentalHope
Summary: As he cleaned up Kuroko's wound, he still couldn't help but think how adorable his partner is. Kagami x Kuroko; Oneshot *I do not own the characters, they are NOT mine, they belong to their respectful owner.


Hey guys. This is my first one-shot to be posted on here, though it's definitely not my _first_ first. Lol, it's Kagami x Kuroko.

Hope you like it. ^^' Oh. Please point out any mistakes I have. That would be much appreciated.

He just couldn't stop.

No matter the situation. For whatever cause. He couldn't stop himself from thinking how down right _adorable_ Kuroko is. Not 'was', because he always will be.

Kagami gave out a tired sigh as he sat himself on the bench, sweat dripping from his face signifying another one of the Coach's torture cycles. Man, she really needed to stop taking her anger out on them…

Something felt out of place, though… like someone was missing-

"Hey, where's Kuroko?" Of course.

"H-huh? I thought I just saw him…", muttered Riko, snapping her head in every direction where Kuroko might be in.

"Coach, I think you killed him." Izuki stated, not helping the situation at all. As everyone in the court started a commotion on things that weren't even related to Kuroko anymore, Kagami decided to check the locker room. With his invisibility, Kuroko could have gone anywhere, but everyone all knew the bluenette wouldn't just up and leave in the middle of practice; he only left if he _absolutely had to_ (or, of course, when practice was officially over).

Just when Kagami was standing in front of the door, intending to open it, the locker room door slid open itself, revealing the pale boy everyone was frantically searching for. _How can they not even think about checking the locker rooms? _

"Hey Kuro- _what the heck_?!"

"Ah. Kagami-kun. I… need a first aid kit."

Damn right he needed medical supplies. There the petite boy was standing, blood dripping from the right corner of his forehead and onto his closed eye.

"What the hell Kuroko?! How-!" Before the red-head could even finish his complaint, Kuroko jabbed him in the ribs to shut him up. "Kagami-kun. Please refrain yourself from shouting it the whole court."

"You… little b-brat." Kagami stuttered. That jab really hurt his side! Pushing his pain away, Kagami mustered up his strength to jab Kuroko right back. "O-ow.." Kuroko whispered, rubbing his side where Kagami might have hit him a little too much for payback.

Kagami swore his heart skipped a beat at the sheer cuteness of it all. "J-just get back in there." He lightly turned the other around and gave a small push to head back into the room.

He didn't want Kuroko to see he was most likely blushing (if the heat emitting from his face was of any indication).

Kuroko slowly sat himself down on the bench watching as Kagami dug into his locker, muttering a few curse words here or there. "I know I have that healing ointment thing somewhere around here…"

"No. You don't have anything." Kuroko blurted out, flinching in embarrassment as he realized what his statement meant. The eleventh player paused in his search, staring bitterly at the innocent ball of cuteness that was looking the opposite way. "No wonder my locker is all organized and clean! You went through it didn't you?"

"No. I did not… maybe." Kagami sighed in frustration as Kuroko turned out to be right. He didn't have anything useful in here. Though he did find _something_…

"Here."

Without any warning, Kagami threw an old shirt of his in the direction of where Kuroko sat. "Since for some reason the first aid kit isn't around, you might as well use that to wipe off the blood."

"But… this is Kagami-kun's shirt."

Kagami blushed. "Y-yes I know that. It's old anyway, and it's clean, just- use it!" He shut his locker and walked back to sit on the opposite bench of Kuroko's place, watching him.

Time seemed to slowly tick by as they both sat still. In silence.

Kagami had enough of it.

"Just let me", he huffed, swiftly grabbing his shirt from Kuroko's hands and sitting down next to him on the same bench.

"Hold still."

"No."

"_Kuroko_…"

"…No."

"You're acting like a little kid, dammit!" The red head took a hold of the injured patient's arm and pulled him close, immediately dabbing the blood away from Kuroko's face with his shirt from earlier. Kuroko didn't have a choice but to comply with his partner's actions. It was actually… kind of sweet of him. Kagami took a hold of Kuroko's head, angling it upwards to see exactly where the bluenette was bleeding from.

And there it was.

It was kind of like a dent, if that was even possible. Either way, a dent or a slit, it was still bleeding. "How the hell did you do this anyway?" He asked, too occupied to notice he was unconsciously bringing his face closer to Kuroko's.

"Uh. Could you repeat that?" Kuroko was definitely being affected by the close contact. "I said how the heck did you do this to yourself?" Kagami rephrased, being surprisingly patient this time. A light pink dusted over Kuroko's cheeks.

That, in itself, grabbed Kagami's full attention.

"Ah. It's kind of embarrassing. I… accidently hit myself with the edge of my locker when I stood up…"

Tick. Tock. Silence. Then…

"Pfft-", he couldn't help it.

"It's not funny Kagami-kun." Kuroko seemed to pout, refusing to look at Kagami.

"Y-yes, it is…!" The wild beast laughed hysterically. The thought of Kuroko being clumsy was so cute and hilarious at the same time.

Kuroko slowly turned his head to face Kagami, observing the way the other was gasping for air in between his laughs. It was… heart-warming. He loved it when Kagami laughed.

While Kagami-kun was too occupied to notice anything, Kuroko checked his cut on his forehead, it being covered by his powder-blue hair. Checking his fingers, he realized it stopped bleeding. He took a glance at the shirt Kagami had used, seeing the smeared blood on it; it wasn't a lot though, so that was a relief. His sky-blue eyes peered at Kagami, who was hunched now, his laugh slowing down to mere chuckles here and there.

It was a 'spur of the moment' thing. Kuroko felt it was necessary. He just… did it.

Before Kagami could even react (he was still chuckling), Kuroko scooted closer…and swiftly pecked him on the lips.

"…!"

Kagami paused, with wide eyes… and then his face exploded. "Wha-whaa..?!"

Kuroko was also mildly shocked with his actions too…but it wasn't right. "I-I'm sorry." He made it to quickly stand up and bolt out the locker room door, but…Kagami held onto his pale arm. He even pulled the tenth player closer.

"You idot… you just s-surprised me." Kagami scowled the other way, an adorable pink spreading over his cheeks. He abruptly turned back around, bring Kuroko even closer.

"Ka-kagami-kun..?"

"Shut up."

The red head brought his face closer to Kuroko's; he placed his lips onto the adorable bundle of blue when…

"HEY KUROKO~!"

…the moment just had to be ruined.

As quick as Kuroko was to react, he pushed Kagami away. Maybe a little too much, as the force knocked Kagami off the bench.

"Oh! You're here! That's good!" Kiyoshi cheered, like the oblivious player he was.

"Kuroko, you bastard! That hurt!" Whined Kagami from the floor, sitting up then to nurse his aching head.

"Oh, Kagami! Didn't see you there!" Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"He's ok, Kiyoshi. He was just… sleeping." And with that, Kuroko disappeared out of the locker room, before either of the players could say anything. He was certainly blushing though.

The brunette turned to stare at Kagami until realization hit him. "Aw, man! I totally ruined your moment together!"

"Huh?! W-wait..!"

"It's ok though, right? You guys have plenty of other chances." And with a final smirk (suggesting he knew something was to happen), Kiyoshi left the room, too, leaving a red (apart from his hair) Kagami sitting on the floor.

"Dammit." He muttered. Ah. The same thought he had earlier was definetly proved now.

_Kuroko is so adorable._


End file.
